Skales' Human Life Explicit
by DragonTurtles
Summary: This is Skales' human life, but more explicit, and with a little twist as well. You may know the story, but what about the details?(- -) Rated T for freedom to write.
1. Episode 1-Enter Skai

**Hey guys Turtles here. This is the explicit version of Skales' human life. Hopefully this will be more understandable. (-~-)**

I wake up in my bed. I yawn stretch, you know, typical things in the morning. I can hear my parents fighting again. They were planning a divorce. I've had it with those two. They're not even my real parents anyway. I'm a foster child. It's funny ya know, every family that adopts me, there is always a problem. I was planning on running away. I packed everything into my school bag. I barged out the front door.

Anyway, let me properly introduce myself, my name is Skai. I have light brown hair(more red), that is long with bangs that almost entirely cover my greenish bluish eyes. I'm pretty tall if. I do say so myself.

I look for places to stay, but I can't afford it. So one day I decided to sleep outside. It wasn't my first time either. I've been on the streets for almost six years. Now I'm sixteen. Anyway while I was on the streets, a mysterious old man, and a blonde child next to him found me. He stared at me for a long time. "Hi, I'm Wu." The blonde child, who seemed to be fourteen, extended his hand out to shake. I didn't respond. I didn't even look them in the eyes. Wu frowned. The old man bent down and look at my face. He put his hand on my rough red hair, and stared into my eyes. His were gray with a tint of blue. They were strong beady eyes. "He is the one." I saw a smile on Wu's face. Wu helped me up. He took my bag and told me to follow him. I was reluctant at first, but if it meant finding a home then hell, I was in. It was a long walk. About two or three miles. I don't know how I managed to survive. It seems we've finally reached our destination. It was a place of peace, a monastery. They urged me in. Other people were in there as well. A boy with spiky black hair, another with shaggy brown hair who looked cunning, and... A girl. She looked sweet and gentle. She had a nice brown braid. Wu stepped in front of me. "Brace yourself." He whispered in my ear. I didn't understand what he meant. Suddenly he spins into a tornado, that I find myself stuck in. He returned back to normal. I find myself in a neon green ninja robe. Then the bold man showed up. "I am your Sensei, you can call me master first." He smiled. "I didn't know what to say. The boy with spiky black hair walked up to me. He had a red headband. "Hey, I'm Koh Smith. That guy over there is. Garmadon, and that girl is Misako. I thought to myself, Misako, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I then caught sight of Garmadon. He looked like trouble. He had an evil grin on his face, walked over to Misako and kissed her on the lips. I grew angry, but then again, I thought to myself, I can't make an enemy when I've just met them. "Come on I'll show you to your room." Koh led me to the room that. I was going to stay in. "Make yourself comfortable, you've got her whole life ahead of you." I smiled. I already started to see the Koh would be a nice friend. Wu came and handed me my bag. "Good luck." Wu was a friend too. Then Garmadon walked into my room. He had the same evil grin. "My dad wanted me to give you this sword. Handle it with care." I tried to take the sword, but he pulled it away. "If you go anywhere near Misako..." He pointed the blade to my neck. "I'll kill you." I could see his eyes flash red. He dropped the sword in front of me. I wiped my forehead. He was definitely an enemy. I picked up my sword, and stared at for a while. It had strange markings on it.

**Skai: In this next episode, what does Garmadon want from me.**

**Wu: Why don't you observe?**

**Skai: I do, I sense evil, he's probably planning something. **

**Wu: You don't say?**

**Skai: Before then, I'll try and find out his true intentions.**

**Wu: I'm talking about observing your sword.**

**Skai: Oh! The strange markings. What could it mean?**

**Skai and Wu: Find out in the next episode Getting To Know You!**


	2. Episode 2- Getting to know you

The next day, Koh was preparing breakfast for everyone. Apparently he happened to be a good cook. He layer down the food on the table. My mouth started watering. At the table I was sitting next to Wu and Koh. Garmadon was sitting next to Misako of course. He stared at me grinning that same evil grin. His eyes were flickering red like flames. I picked up my chop sticks and put some banana pancakes on my plate. Master First poured Mojito Tea in all of our cups. Wu handed me the syrup. When I took the first bite. My eyes lit up. These banana pancakes were great! Garmadon didn't eat. As I was chewing on some pancakes I noticed him glaring at me. I glared back. Then after a while, I swallowed the pancakes. Garmadon stood up and walked to his room. After I finished breakfast, I washed the dishes and headed to the training grounds with Wu, Koh, and Master First. Koh and Wu sparred. A couple meters away Master. First was teaching me spinjitsu. It was kind of complicated, but sooner or later I got the hang of it. I started spinning in my tornado, and when I stopped I noticed Garmadon glaring at me from the doorway. I tried to ignore it, by testing out the course. It was pretty easy. I then started doing basic hand to hand combat with Wu

COMBAT SEQUENCE:

Skai:Punch

Wu: Block

Skai:Punch

Wu:Block

Wu:Kick and hits Skai in the ribs

Skai:Uppercut

Wu: Dodge and counter attack

I was hit to the cold hard floor. Wu helped me up. "You're to good at this." He grinned. "It takes years of practice. Though I was taller than him was stringer than me on so many levels. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I splashed cold water on my face. In the mirror I saw Garmadon standing behind me. I quickly turn, slightly dropping water off my face. No one was there. I went into my room. Misako was there folding his clothes that she had just washed. I didn't know what to do. We were alone together. I helped her fold some clothes. She smiled at me. "Hey, I'm Skai." "Nice to meet you Skai, I'm Misako." She said putting down a folded white shirt. "I noticed you earlier. You look really... Really... Beautiful." I stammered a little. She blushed. "Me, but, I'm really not that good looking. You look cuter than most boys I've met." I smiled. After we finished folding my clothes. We went to Garmadon's room after. "So, tell me a bit about yourself." Misako urged. "Well, I don't have much to say, but if you insist. i'm a foster child. I've been adopted and abandoned by several families. It's like I'm cursed. Every family that adopts starts to have problems." Misako frowned. "You poor thing." I didn't listen to her. I just stared at the floor thinking about my past, about all my horrid memories. Then she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. She smiled. I smiled back, but then the most unfortunate happened. Garmadon walk in with the SAME evil grin on his face. He just darkened the mood in this area. He walked up to Misako. "So what's going on in here?" He asked all cocky. No one said anything. All I could think of was my hatred towards him and the time he ate all the dumplings. That bastard should get out. I walked out of the room, into the bathroom. I looked down in the sink. When I looked up I saw Garmadon's reflection. I turned. He was there this time. He pulled out a knife and backed me up against a corner. "Maybe the last time we met I didn't get things straight. Rule number one, stay away from me, I don't want to see you, hear you, or anything. Rule number two, stay the hell out of my room. And rule number three, stay away from Misako. I will kill you if I see you near her again!" That last room really pissed me off. All that came out of my mouth was "Go to hell, asshole." His eyes were nothing but red now. He lifted his knife and stabbed my stomach. And hell it hurt. I coughed out blood. He pulled out the knife. That hurt even more. Blood gushed out of my stomach. Everything got all fuzzy. The last thing I saw was Garmadon leave the room, with a faint red aura. I blacked out. All I could hear was chaos. I hears an ambulance, crying, panicking, and other horrid sounds. I started to wake up things were still really fuzzy. "Hurry to the emergency room! We have to stop the bleeding! Shit! We're running out of time!" That voice echoed in my ears. All I could feel was a bite. When I woke up, I saw serpentine general next to my bed, and Arcturus. "You're awake Skai." said Arcturus. He was my real father. "Where am I, what happened?" My head ached, I felt weak, I couldn't move. "You were fatally stabbed by Garmadon. The only thing that saved you, was a snake bite and the markings on this cursed blade." He lifted my arm up. "The same markings on the blade were on my arm! They all left eventually. A couple months later I finally left the hospital. Wu came to pick me up, and to my surprise he was growing a mustache. "I see you're becoming more of a man now." I weakly said. Wu just grinned. When I finally made it home Misako and Koh rushed out and hugged me. "Take it easy, he is still in very bad condition." Tears streamed down Misako's eyes and Koh was just full on sobbing. "We almost thought we'd lost you!" I weakly smiled. Misako and Wu helped me to my room and layer me down on the bed. Weeks later when I was in good shape I went on an expedition to study snakes.

**Wu:How're you feeling Skai?**

**Skai:Fine now,but hell that hurt. **

**Wu:You had us scared there.**

**Skai: That's all in the past now, but if you like you can join me on an expedition.**

**Wu: Ooooh, expedition, what for?**

**Skai:I've taken a sudden interest in snakes.**

**Wu:I can't wait to see what dangers lie ahead of us in the next episode Fang-Kwon-Do!**

**Skai:Wait, dangers!?**

**Wu:You're a ninja , you'll have to get used to it.**

**Skai:Aye, aye, aye.**


	3. Episode 3- Fang-Kwon-Do

When I started packing my bags, the whole team was interested, in coming with me, even Garmadon. Now I hate that guy so much I want to kill him after all he almost did kill me. Master. First stayed behind to watch over the monastery. We turned our weapons into our vehicles and rode our way to Serpent Side Mountain. Misako rode with me, she broke up with Garmadon is now with me. I grinned at Garmadon. His eyes were flashing red again. Once reached the mountain, we saw snakes everywhere and serpentine statues of my father, Arcturus. When we walked into the temple my father sat in a large stone throne. "Well, I wasssnt expecting you my son. And you brought your friends too." Arcturus smiled. "What brings you here?" "Cut the crap dad, we both made plans." Arcturus frowned and leaped out of his throne. "Of course my beloved son, let me give you a tour." We followed him to different sites, for each serpentine tribe. First were the Fangpyre. "The tour will take approximately a week so you'll be staying here for the day and I'll give you the rest of the tour after. A fangpyre scout offered each of us our own tent. Me and Misako shared one. We were both very happy together. She stayed in the tent and wrote what she observed from the fangpyre. I went to look for snakes within their colony. I brought a journal with me. The. I found a white snake with red hints, that caught my eye. I kept following it, studying its movements and drew them in my journal. It slithered, wriggled, crawled, hissed, and everything. Then I followed it on its hunt. The was a wile rhino in its path. I wondered what a rhino was doing on Serpent Side Mountain. I made sure to stay hidden among trees. The rhino charged at it, but the snake made a miraculous great leap. I drew it down. The rhino charged back at it, but this time the snake moved to one side and bit the rhino's neck. It held on. The rhino started going all crazy running around, and running into closely observed the snake's movement. While I was following it. I met up with Arcturus. "Hey son! Are you enjoying your expedition so far?" "Yah dad, whatever." "Son, why do you hate me so much?" I hesitated to answer. "Dad, it's because you abandoned me and left me with a terrible curse." Arcturus frowned. "Listen son I did what I had to do." "And what did you do dad!? Leave me on the streets to die!? You don't know how it felt." I tried to stop myself from crying. "Son, I did it to protect you. My second sight saw you die if I kept you. I didn't want you to die. You had your whole life ahead of you. And I wanted you to live it. It was really difficult to leave you. I wanted to be there for you, and grow up with you." A tear streamed down Arcturus' eye. All of a sudden, I felt the presence of a serpentine general. I walked away from Arcturus. When I returned back to the site, I could feel the fangpyre eyeing me. They all looked suspicious. When I walked into my tent. Misako wasn't there. Only her book and brush. I followed some tracks into a deep dark cave. I hid behind a boulder. And saw Misako unconscious tied to a pole, almost stripped naked. It was a disturbing site, but at least her underwear was on. Then I spotted some serpentine down below. The most perverted tribe, the Peeppipers. I always hated them. They we're complete perverts to all humans. It made me angry. Gray scales started to cover my skin. I looked in a puddle. I turned into a serpentine. My eyes were red and rippled. I felt stronger. I then charged in. The Peeppipers spotted me and had creepy perverted locks on their faces. I pulled out my cursed blade. I was actually able to read the markings. It said_ The wielder of this blade will be cursed by its hidden power and aided when furious_. That makes sense. I started slicing all of them into pieces. Cold blood was everywhere on the walls on the floor and a bit on my face. When I killed the whole tribe a splatter the blood off and returned to normal. I went and freed Misako. I sealed the cave, when I left. I put Misako's pajamas on her, it felt wierd, but at least she won't suspect anything I laid her on her sleeping back. The fangpyre were still eyeing me, but I don't know why.

**Wu: I hate the Peeppipers, they're the most ridiculous tribe of them all.**

**Skai: That's why I killed them all.**

**Wu: Cool**

**Skai: But seriously though, they perverted towards everyone. Man or woman, boy or girl...**

**Wu: They once snuck in my room and watched me sleep, I had nightmares for the rest of my childhood.**

**Skai: Well anyway, I'm gonna try to find out why all the fangpyres are eyeing me. They're like watching everything I do.**

**Wu: Same thing with me too. And I also, haven't seen Garmadon either.**

**Skai:I don't give two shits about that two-timing bastard.**

**Wu: I know, but he still is my brother and I'm worried.**

**Skai: Gee after he almost killed.**

**Wu: Next episode The G Word**


End file.
